A Trasgenic and Two Hunters
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Sam and Dean winchester Meet Lex, a transgenic who kicks ass. She joins them on their hunts, providing humor,help, and possibly the key to killing the Demon While they help her hide from her hell. SN DA crossover Set in future. Give a chance!Please!
1. The Way We Met

Lex's Story

My life wasn't the greatest; yeah I mean everyone has their problems, not a secret government agency on their ass looking to bring them back to somewhere that to you is worse than hell, but problems none the less. You can't exactly say I'm completely human, But that doesn't mean I'm an alien. Truth is I'm a transgenic; I was made in a lab. I am built of the best of the best, I also have some feline DNA in me, which is odd considering I despise cats. I am a human weapon, raised in a government facility undercover as a V.A hospital in Gillette Wyoming. Good Ole Manticore, training everyday since I can remember to be the perfect soldiers, Until 2009. In 09' my unit and I, more known to me as my brothers and sisters escaped. We split up and I haven't seen any of them since. Twelve of us escaped that day, the only one I have had contact with has been Zack, My big brother, our leader, he always watches out for us. I was captured when I was seventeen and brought back to Manticore, I don't know why I was never reprogrammed though, but am thankful I wasn't. Now I'm just trying to live my Life as normal as possible or at least I was trying to, until the recent Eyes only hack, "This is a message to those known as X5. You've been compromised. You're in danger. You know what to do….I Repeat you've been compromised...You Know What to do…. This message will repeat every hour on the hour until everyone of you has checked in." After that I have been running like crazy, I am one of Manticore's top priorities I escaped twice already and Lydecker wants me back there again, well that isn't going to happen, I also swore to myself that I will find the other "09'ers" they are my family after all.

Sam and Dean.

Our mother died when we were little, at the hands of a dangerous demon, Sammy was six months and I was 4 yrs old. For almost ever we have been hunting thing, saving people. It's Just who we are.

---------A Transgenic Meets Two Hunters; Two Supernatural hunters meet a super soldier---------------------

We pulled up outside of and old church, Sam and I had received clues of a vampire inside. We walked in quietly with machetes, and bows with arrows dipped in dead man's blood. We walked inside to see something neither one of us would have expected.

We stood in the door entry way, waiting for the perfect moment to enter the building, when we saw him; truth was he didn't look like a typical vampire. Then it happened the moment that changed the rest of our lives.

" So now Lydecker 's sending in vampire like freaks, to lure me in" A woman who looks to be in her twenties said, dropping down from the ceiling.

"Ah……….Wondering when you'd join me X5-402" he said with a smirk. "Mmmm…. It'll be fun to have you back at Manticore"

"Can it Jerk" she said, running so fast she actually ;blurred; toward him twisting his arm around and shoving him to the wall. When he turned around he swung at her, she ducked and swung at him make him bleed. "Whoops, did I spill your perfect blood?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, you'll pay for that 402" he said kicking her sending her across the room.

"The name's Lex" she shouted angrily, lunging toward him grabbing onto his shoulders, and flipping herself over his head. She grabbed his head, not letting go. "Mission over soldier" she said before she snapped his neck. "I dare you to try again Lydecker, Be happy to kick your soldiers' asses any day" she laughed saying it to no one. Then she was, gone, and my arm hurt like hell.

The machete I had I dropped as Sam did with his bow, but she had my gun. In front of my eyes she took it apart so fast I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Who are you?" she asked throwing my bullets on the floor "Did Lydecker send you here?" she demanded again blurring toward me grabbing a hold of my neck. "Answer me" she said looking over at Sam "or I snap his neck"

"We're Hunters" great Sammy always telling the truth, I'm a goner "That man you killed, we had received hints and clues, leading us to believe he was a vampire" she laughed. Letting me go.

"Him….He has the perfect blood can get you high off of it, but a vampire sorry boys, he isn't one" she said with a smirk.

"Damn girl, how'd you get a grip like that?" I chocked out.

"Ah, sorry. It's all part of a long ass story." She said. "What the?" she said walking over to the TV in a corner.

"_Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin."_

"Awe, him again" I mumbled to myself.

"_This cable hack cannot be traced it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in this country. This is a message to those known as X5. You've been compromised. You're in danger. You know what to do. I repeat you've been compromised. You know what to do. This message will repeat every hour on the hour until each of you has checked in."_

"Shit, Shit!" she said heading out the door. "Sorry Boys, It's been fun, good luck hunting" We followed her out the door just as an explosion happened. "CRAP! Not my Baby, My beautiful, Black Ninja. The only thing that was good in my life." She said looking at the remains of her motorcycle "LYDECKER YOU"LL SO PAY FOR THIS" she screamed as if this, Lydecker, Man could hear her.

"I think she loved that bike, as much as you love the Impala Dean" Sam said elbowing me in the arm.

"Shut it man" I said.

"Jerk" he said.

"Bitch" I responded.

"Oh boys" the girl said turning around "you leaving town at all, for a new hunt or something. Since I'm guessing you hunt weirdo freaks like vampires all the time" she asked with pleading, desperate eyes.

"Yeah why?" I asked, then it hit me "Oh no, No way" I continued as I began backing up.

"Please, I promise I'll try not to make you cry" she said

"No, No way" I said again.

"Pleas, I need to get out of town and fast before, they find me. Come on" she said, pleadingly.

"That cable hack, was it a warning to you?" Sam asked, and she nodded.

"Look I'll explain, what and who I am later pleas get me out of here, I don't have enough cash on me to get a new bike with. And by using a card they might track me down" she said.

" Are you a fugitive?" I asked.

"No, not technically, look it's complicated, I'll help you hunt, you help me, stay out of Manti—I mean Lydecker 's way, kind like a you scratch my back I scratch your back kind of deal. Please?" She was staring directly into my eyes.

"Fine" I said. "Sammy in the back" I stated as we approached the car.

"What, why Dean?" he asked me.

"Um….I don't want her strangling me again" I said flashing a grin her way.

"Piss me off and you'll want to sleep with one eye open" she said, flashing me a smile. "Ok so you're Sam" she pointed to Sam "And your Dean" she pointed to me we both nodded. " I'm Lex, And if you ever , ever call me 402 I'll kill you with a damn paperclip, got it" we nodded our heads, looking confused. "I'll explain later" she said again, getting into the car.

" I need a phone" Lex said shortly after I began driving " I have to check in" she explained to us after we gave her confused looks.

I handed her my cell phone and she dialed a number.

Lex POV.

Dean gave me his phone and I called the contact number given to me by Zack.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hey, You know what to do" My older brother's voice breathed into the phone.

"Hey Zack, It's Me Lex. I'm not going to say I'm exactly safe, but I'm on my way to it, I hope. Lydecker sent one of his freak shows after me, but no need to worry big bro I took care of it. Also the son of a bitch blew up my bike. So now I'm in a car with friends who are hunters heading out of town. Far away, I might add. Contact you if I need any help, Love ya Big Brother. Lexie" and I shut the phone closed.

Sixteen hours of driving went by. Sam was past out in the back seat, I hadn't slept in all. To be exact I don't remember when I last slept.

Max, Jondy and I always said we must have had some type of shark DNA in us, cause we never slept, never needed to.

Dean looked over at me and smiled "Maybe you should get some sleep"

"I'm not a big sleeper" I said "Never was"

"Huh" he said " Who'd you check in with before?"

"My Brother Zack, I'll explain later" I said and he nodded.

About two hours later we pulled into a motel, Dean and Sam got their bags out the car as I headed to the door. It was just me and Dean in the room at this point when I made a comment about my stupidity. "Shit in Hell!" I exclaimed making Dean jump.

"What?" he said.

"All my clothes are back at my place, I have nothing but this and" pulling out my wallet " forty-eight dollars and sixty two cents."

"No problem" he said holding up a credit card "Who should I be at the mall tomorrow?" he asked passing me the cards.

"Credit card fraud?" I asked "and I thought I was bad stealing from the bad, and playing pool" I mumbled the last part.

"Sweetheart" he said "You and I will get along just fine, But Sammy—Don't tell him what you do, unless you want a lecture"

"If he tries I'll kick his lecturing ass" I said, right before Sam walked in. "Do I have good timing or what?" I asked no one. Dean laughed.

Dean and Sam looked at me after I sat on the edge of one of the beds. "Huh-oh" I said " You want me to spill no right" they nodded "I…..can't"

"What?!" Dean basically shouted "You told us you'd tell us"

"If I tell you there is a possibility you'll think I'm a freak." I said "Actually you will think I'm a freak"

"We won't, look at hat we do for a living" Couldn't argue there.

"Fine" I said "You'll want to sit" I said looking at both brothers. "Ever hear about the V.A. hospital in Gillette Wyoming?" They nodded "Hate to break it to you boys but it isn't a V.A. Hospital" I paused and looked their way, their look said to go on "It's a government facility called Manticore. They built people in Labs, gave them genes from the best of everyone. They gave them Feline DNA, enabling them to run fast, see far, hear far, jump far heights and see in the dark. These people known as transgenics are made to be weapons. In 2009, one unit escaped, twelve to be exact. They were a family, split up after the escape of 09'."

"What does this…." Dean began.

"The 09'ers were the 5th generation of soldiers known as X5's. I am one of them." They wanted me to continue I could feel it "We have barcodes on our necks, so they could tell us apart. Each barcode reads a transgenic's designation. Mine, cut down, is 402. I was captured once after 09' never understood why Lydecker, the head at Manticore, never reprogrammed me. Anyway eight months later I escaped again" I stopped and looked at them, they didn't look as if they were going to run and say freak, and they looked well, understanding.

"How did you escape?" Sam asked.

" A guard, went to check on me through my barred windowed door, I held my breath and pretended to be dead. He went against orders and came into my cell, I kicked his ass, snapped his neck; Stole his knife and gun. Hid his body somewhere, and for the next week cut my way through the bars of my window. I snuck into the basement where I met, Joshua. Manticore's first; A half Man, Half Dog. I stayed with him for two weeks so Manticore thought I was gone and lowered the security since there was no longer an 09'er there. When I was in the clear, I said goodbye to Joshua and ran; escaping."

I went to bed that night feeling relieved that I had two people on my side, people who knew the truth and didn't think I was a freak.

"Hey Dean" I said.

"Hey yourself" he said to me.

I licked my lips and walked over to him, pulled him by the shirt pushing him down on the bed, I straddled him and kissed him. He shoved his tongue into my mouth…………

"Oh no" I said sitting up in bed "I'm in Heat again"


	2. Dude Im in Heat ur house throws knives!

Sorry has been giving me problems. I'm cutting the Chapter in half though cause on word it's 11 pages long.

Sam has the vision about Jenny at their old home, and Dean has issues about that. And Lex, well let's say she's got her own issues, ones that make want to do something she may regret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh No" I said sitting up in bed automatically. "I'm in heat again"

Seeing as I have Feline DNA in me I go through these cycles, a few times a year. These cycle send me on a hormonal overdrive, all I can basically think about is, sex. Traveling with two guys doesn't make this any easier, in the past I'd lock myself in a room, or just give in. It lasts 48 hours usually sometimes more, thee longest it lasted was 64 hours that one was pure hell. I really despise Manticore for this.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself "I'm traveling with two guys and I'm in heat…. Again….two incredibly hot guys…Lex snap out of it" I broke away from looking at Sam and Dean " But Sam and his hair and that boyish look, and Dean, those abs……….Lex" I said to myself slapping my self in the face. "push ups…. I'll do push ups"

I stopped looking at Sam and Dean, even though I wanted to so badly, I stopped pacing, and began doing pushups.

"120" I mumbled to myself, a good two minutes later.

"Lex?" Sam asked worriedly "Where are you?" he must have seen the empty bed I was just in.

"over here" I said putting one arm in the air, doing more push ups using only one arm.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I'm in the mood to do push up's" I said , a bit snotty . I was trying so hard not to look and pounce.

" Guys it's five am, what's going on?" Dean chimed in, a shirtless Dean I might add.

"Sam is getting upset that I didn't ask permission to do push ups at five am" I snapped.

"Am not" he said " I was just wondering if there was something wrong. ?"

"Well there isn't" okay I admit I might have sounded a bit like a bitch there.

"Lex?" Dean asked "What's going on?"

"Nothing" I snapped at him, I was struggling so hard to not look, and their voices were just so incredibly sexy……. Stop these thoughts Lex stop it.

"Can you at least look at us while you're talking to us please" No. I can't but then again one more look wont kill anyone will it?

I turned around and looked at Dean right in the eyes, his sexy green eyes, my eyes lowered down to his tight abs. Oh god, I'm losing it! "I'm going to take a cold shower" I said running into the bathroom.

Maybe I should just go for a walk and clear my head, but I may do something I will regret.

Sam POV

"What do you think that was about?" I asked my brother " I mean the way she was acting and looking at us"

"I don't know man" Dean replied "I'm going to look for a new hunt, get some more sleep"

"Okay" I said drifting off into my dreams.

"DEAN!" I said shooting up from bed soon after, " I know where we have to go next"

"Where, and how??" he asked

"Home" I said. His look said it all. " I dreamt that someone was in trouble, I know you think I'm crazy but I dreamt for days about jess' death before it happened the blood dripping the fire, everything. Look Man we need to go back. What if it is what killed Mom and Jess?"

"We can't" he said

"Why Dean?" I asked

" First of all, we don't have any solid proof, second of all" he trailed off staring out the window " I swore to myself I'd never go back there"

"Dean, come on let's at least check it out?" I pleaded, I knew this woman was in Danger I could feel it.

"Okay" he said. "What is taking her so long"

Lex POV.

I knew I had to face them sooner or later, although I'd prefer later to sooner. I opened the door, just in time to see Dean's fist in the air ready to knock on the window. He put on a T-shirt, but through that shirt I could see his abs, his hot sexy abs, I grabbed a strand of hair and started twirling it staring at Dean, wanting to pounce on him and his h—STOP LEX.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I said pushing past him, snapping out of it.

I put all the clothes I had gotten at the mall the night before in a duffel bag, figuring they found something. I also had picked up a pretty cool cell phone, while I was there.

"Be back" I said grabbing my cell.

"You Know What to Do" Zack's voice breathed into the phone.

" Hey Zack, It's me again. I just wanted to know if everyone else was all right. Also I wanted to complain to my dear older brother. I'm traveling with two guys, who are helping me stay away, from our hell, and bro I'm in heat of all times. Sucks I know. Just give me a call when you can, got me a new phone. 482-648-0002 Bye Zack Love ya Man. Always Lexie."

"What was that about" Dean asked, as I walked into the room.

"Nothing, called Zack" I said Stop, don't….too late, I was lost in Dean's eyes, then my eyes traced his whole body. STOP!

"Zack?" Time to look at Sam: great now I'm lost in his beautiful blues eyes, his muscles, he must be so strong. Slap to my face, by me.

"Brother" I responded. Right Before my phone went off. "Be right back" I said heading out the door.

"Hello?" I breathed into my phone

"Lexie?" Zack's voice asked.

"Zack?"

"Yeah, hey got your message."

"Oh good. Anyone tell you Big brother you have incredible timing?"

"How's that baby sister?"

"Hello In heat here, two, hot sexy guys-"

"Okay sis I get your point"

"Sorry, so did everyone check in with Big Brother Zack?"

"Ha, Ha. Yeah, everyone is fine. Tinga ran into trouble but Max and I got to her in time. She has a son you know, Tinga I mean"

"I have a nephew. I'm an Aunt, you're an uncle."

"Yeah, but if she isn't careful that nephew and brother-in-law of ours—"

"Will just slow her down, get her killed"

"Or worse"

"God Zack, you always have the same song and Dance"

"Sorry, Lex, But I am right you know as well as I do, getting attached is too risky for who we are."

"Well if they make her happy then she deserves it otherwise, Zack our lives are no better out here then it was in there"

"Don't say that Lexie"

"Sorry Zack, But it's true sometimes, All the running the constantly looking over our shoulders. If Tinga can find the time to take a breather and, be happy then she deserves it"

"God Lexie, You and Maxie are the same in so many ways I swear. Look I'm sorry I can't do this right now I got to go"

"Fine good bye Zack, Love ya"

"Love ya too Lexie" And with that I hung up the phone.

I walked back into the motel room only to get a stare down from the Winchester brothers. "What" I asked staring at the floor.

"Why are you acting so strangely and why are you staring at the floor" Dean asked.

"And when you do look at us why is it that you stare eying our bodies, when you didn't do this yesterday?" Sam chimed in.

I shrugged my shoulders. "That was Zack" I said still staring at the floor, I tried pushing past them but Dean grabbed my arm.

"Look at me" He said

"No" I responded.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want to….now if you don't let me go I'll kick your ass." I said with a grin that I knew he noticed. It's only been two days since I met up with the Winchesters but there was something about Dean that intrigued me, If Zack was here He'd with no doubt say , Don't get attached Lexie He'll just weaken you, slow you down, Make you an easy target for Lydecker you'll end up dead or worse, back at Manticore.

In Lawrence Kansas.

"Ok, so he said that Dad saw a psychic" Sam said, flipping through a phonebook. "…….Missouri Mosley and"

"Wait" I said, remembering something I saw in Sam and Dean's Dad's journal on the way up here. " Dean let me see your Dad's journal"

"only if you make eye contact" he said. I looked up at him, and walked toward him, placed my hand on his face,

"Punch me" I said. "Please, I need to snap out of this"

"I'm not going to punch you" I was lost in his eyes my hand still on his face, I took it away, and grabbed the book.

"Read this " I said opening up to a page. "I'm going for a walk" It's dangerous business walking around in Heat.

Dean POV

"That was weird" I said to Sam after Lex left. "That girl confuses the hell out of me"

"Yeah, so what does it say" He asked referring to the page she opened up to.

"It says 'I went to Missouri and Learned the Truth'" I read aloud "I've read this before, I always thought it meant the state"

"So we go back and talk to Dad's old partner again, just to clarify things. Find Lex and go to Missouri's" Sam stated.

Part TWO

Lex POV

I gave in, what I tried to not do. He was cute I'll give him that, just a pizza delivery guy, who is 21. Right now I'm laying next to him, wanting to cry. I feel so cheep and empty. I got out of the bed, without waking him. I got dressed and walked back to the Motel.

I have only been walking for a half a mile when my phone went off. Dean. I ignored the Call letting it go straight to voicemail.

I arrived at the motel and was grateful that I didn't see the impala outside. I don't think I could handle seeing Dean right now, it's just something about him, that makes me feel uncomfortable being a woman built in a lab especially with feline DNA.

I Decided, not to go in the room yet incase Sam was in there. I decided to Call Zack, and get Max's number. I knew she would understand, she was always the one that I could talk to about anything back at Manticore. It was always odd, She's only ten months older then me, but we are so alike.

"Zack?"

"Lexie? What's wrong?" his voice started getting that overprotective feel to it that he got often back at Manticore.

"Something, but it's really nothing. God that doesn't even make sense. Look Bro I know you kind of Frown upon this stuff, but I really desperately need Max's number. I need to talk to her. "

"Lex did something happen? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, Please. Just give me her Number"

"You know I don't like this, but…….."

"Thanks I love you too"

"Yeah here 907-543-2191. Take care Baby Sister I love you."

"Love you too Zack" and I closed the phone shut, and dialed the number Zack had given me.

"Hello?" A woman on the other end answered.

"Maxie? " I asked through all my tears. "It's me Lex"

"Lexie? Baby sister what's wrong"

"Well besides feeling cheap and empty, nothing , nothing at all."

"In heat again?"

"Yeah" I paused "But the thing is im traveling with two friends I met a couple of days ago, and I'm afraid to face one of them after sleeping with a random guy"

"I know how you feel. Just went through it to."

"Maxie, god, why are we like this? Why are we so fucked up?"

"I don't know, but one of these days we are going to take down Manticore; for good"

And that's how it went for an hour; we said our goodbyes promised to keep in touch. And she helped me realize something important. I am glad I am no longer in heat. But we have a job to do.

I headed to the room, glancing at the parking lot one more time, no IMPALA!.

"Where were you?" Sam asked as I entered the room.

"Out" I said "suffering from the side effects of Manticore"

"Huh" he asked confusedly as I through my phone down on the bed.

"I have been acting strange for the last two days" I said

"Yeah" he said with a DUH! Look on his face.

"It's because of Manticore. Since I have Feline DNA in me, I go through these cycles 4 times a year. These cycles are when I'm in heat. Hormonal over drive. All I can do is think about….well sex. That was what the push ups and the, ice shower. Oh and wanting to be punched was for. But it's done because I gave in, I slept with someone period the end, and now I feel cheap and empty. Please don't tell your brother"

I felt his arms around me and I cried into his chest. I laid down on the bed as Sam called Dean, to tell him I was okay. I fell asleep crying, but only for a short time.

"Where the Hell were you?" Dean shouted Entering the room.

I got up and stood in front of him. "Not here" I said.

"No shit Sherlock, and where was that exactly" he demanded.

"None of your Damn Business" I shouted back at him.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? Call next time Damn it" he screamed in my face.

"I don't have to, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself and the two of you combined. So get out of my Damn face Dean. Before this Transgenic kicks your ass!" I screamed at him.

I saw his fist swing at me, I caught it before it made any contact with my face. I pulled his arm behind his back, and kicked his legs out from under him, Pinning him to the ground. "Next time I will punch you, and It'll hurt like hell. So let's get this bitch done. Coming Ass?"

"You do realize that you lied to that man?" I asked the woman I assumed to be Missouri .

"Honey, people don't come for the truth, they come for happy news" she responded.

"No, they come for the truth. I think that man would be happier knowing his wife's true colors. She is Fucking the gardener after all" I said

"Don't curse in my house" she said, attempting to whack me with a spoon.

I grabbed a hold of her spoon as she was about to hit me with it "We can do one of two things , I can snap your spoon in two pieces or You" I said leaning in closer, whispering something in her ear, she nodded and I smiled.

She Walked over to an oblivious Dean sitting in a chair next to Sam, and hit him on the head two times with her spoon. "What the hell was that for?" Whack! Whack! I couldn't help but to laugh.

"One: You cursed in my house, Two: I didn't want her" she said pointing to me "breaking my spoon in half"

"Oh you are so" he said pointing to me "Going to get it" He ran over to me and tackled me. I bent my legs and pushed upwards flipping over Dean, so I was now straddling him, Pinning his arms above his head.

"Not so tough" I said, with a smirk " Now are you, Hot shot?" I got off of him and offered him a hand.

We walked over to the couch and listened to Missouri talk. Sam and Dean were at the Car, and I was helping her bring stuff out. "I know what you are" she said to me, I dropped everything in my hands. \

"Yeah and what would that be?" I asked innocently.

"A transgenic, a woman made in a lab. A super soldier, who escaped in 09'" She said.

I turned around on my heels "I have no idea what your talking about"

"Is that so 402?" she asked.

"How do you know all this" I shouted, my hand going around her throat.

"I read your mind" She said "Don't worry your secret is safe with me" she said with sincere eyes. I dropped her to the ground, and picked everything back up, "I'm sorry" she said "For everything you went through there. Do they know?"

"Not everything" I said "Not all of it" and I walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"If there is any evil here, this should be the center of it" Missouri said walking around a room.

"Why " Sam asked

"Because, Sam, This used to be you nursery" she said. Sam's eye's widened. Dean looked hurt. They both looked at the ceiling, "It was rebuilt"

"I think I'm missing something" I mumbled to my self

---------------------Missouri's----------------------

"Each of you will take a floor, Putting these purifying sacs in the North, South, and West corners of the house" she said as we began putting herbs in cloth.

---------------------The Old Winchester Place--------------------

I jumped over the furniture piece that was coming at me. "Man, I really hate basements" I said to no one. I ran up the stairs as thing started flying across the room.

"Dean!" I shouted running into the kitchen "Watch out" I said referring to the knives flying towards him. I ran in front of the drawer that was throwing knives and held it shut long enough for Dean to put the sac in the wall. The Drawer flew open, violently, sending me across the room.

"You okay?"Dean asked

"Just Dandy" I responded "Knife" I said pointing to the incoming knife which turned into knives. Dean pulled the Kitchen Table in front of us, as a shield.

"In Three You run" I Said, "Then I'll follow"

We made our way up the stairs to find Sam. We walked in the Master bedroom only to find a cord around his neck choking him. Dean was Trying to pull it off. "Come on Sammy, Stay with me" he said to his little brother.

I looked for the right spot on the wall, and when I found it I punched a hole through the wall, throwing the purification sac in.

The cord around Sam's neck dropped, but Sam made no movements. "Sammy! Sam!" Dean Yelled "He's not breathing, and there is no pulse. No! I wont let this happen, not now not ever" he said to me "Sammy?" he said again doing CPR.

"Move" I said pushing him out of the way, I did mouth to mouth and CPR. I did it the way Manticore taught us. Within twenty seconds his eyes popped open.

"How'd you? I tried that?" Dean said, after making sure Sam was all right.

"A little trick I learned at Manticore" I said. "You ok Sammy?"

"It's Sam" he said

"I know, I just felt like pissing you off" I said with a smirk.

"Thanks" he sighed " Piss off an almost Dead guy"

"Hey I saved you" I said

"Yeah" he said " Thanks"

"No problem" I said, as we headed out the door.

"Coming, soldier?" I asked Dean, who look, pretty confused. He nodded his head and followed us downstairs.

Missouri said everything was okay, but we stuck around. Sam said he had a weird vibe. Several moments later I noticed something.

"Guys!" I shouted " His vision is coming true!"

They looked over at the house and didn't see anything. "We don't see a thing" Dean said.

"I can see farther than you" I said.

"Shit" the brothers said in unison, once they saw Jenny pounding on the window.

"I'll get Jenny, you guys get the kids" Dean said.

"Sarry, Sarry? You in—" I noticed what the scared girl was staring at. "Come on" I said, getting around the fire and into the room, picking up the little girl. "Sam has your brother, and Dean's got your Mom"

Jenny and Dean ran out the house, and Sam and I sent the Kids out. Then something pulled him. "Sam!" I shouted. He was gone pulled off in another room. "Dean!" I screamed pounding on the door that wont budge, " something has Sam, Hurry"

I ran off to where Sam was only to be told to stop, by him. Dean who came behind me was told the same.

"I can see her now" Sam said, as the flaming figure turned into a beautiful woman.

"Dean" she said touching his face.

"Mom" he sobbed.

"Sam" she said walking over to Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam I really am"

"Mom" Sam sobbed.

"LEAVE MY HOUSE, LET GO OF MY SON, AND LEAVE MY CHILDREN ALONE!!!!!!" She shouted before erupting into flames again and telling her boys she loved them.

----------------------------------With Jenny-----------------------------

"Sorry about everything" Sam said "We'll pay for it all"

"And the mess" Missouri said "Dean will clean it up" His eyes widened. I laughed " And she'll help" she said pointing to me

"ugh" I said.

"So it's over?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah everything is safe and sound" Missouri said.

I sat on the hood of the Impala waiting for Sam and Dean to come out. "You okay" Sam Asked, coming out of the house.

"Yeah" I said with a smirk " I learned that it's Dangerous Business Walking around in Heat" I laughed, Sam did to. "Sam?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Next time I act like I have been acting , AKA when I'm in heat and I come on to you or someone else, punch me" I said.

"What?!" He asked with a are you fucking serious look.

"Oh I'm serious" I responded.

"Serious about what?" Dean chimed in, popping up out of nowhere.

"Nothing" Sam and I said in Unison.

"Let's hit the road" I said, and we all got into the Impala.

I am so Glad I am back to normal.

So what do you think???? Coming up soon is a play on of the episode pollo loco, from DA and Asylum. But Lex has conflict when her brother Ben is not only a murder but looks a lot like Dean. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. My Brother Ben and The Blue Lady?

This Chapter is like the ep of DA, Pollo Loco.

"I don't get it" I said confusedly

"Don't get what?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop.

"Why they call Chicago the windy city" I said looking out the window "It doesn't seem too windy to me"

Sam just laughed, and after a second, I realized how stupid I had just sounded, so I began laughing to.

"I come bearing Gifts" Dean stated entering the motel room.

"Food!" I shouted. "What don't look at me like that, This transgenic is starving"

"Hm" Sam said ten minutes later. His face looked puzzled.

"Hm, What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Murders, all over the country, all with the Same MO. No suspects and the previous ones were here in Chicago." He looked up at me with concern.

"Sam? What is it?" I asked starting to worry.

"The victim that is from here has a barcode. According to this picture" My jaw dropped slightly worry ran across my face.

"Let me see" I said walking over to the computer. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Ben" I whispered, before running out the door.

Ben, it can't be Ben. The Brother that gave us hope, the one that would come up for answers about everything, on the outside back at Manticore. Ben, My brother Murdered, The barcode was his. 493.

"You Know what to do" The response came, like it did every time I called the contact number.

"It's Me Lex" I said through my tears "I need to talk to you, I'm not 100 percent sure yet, I have to check it out, but it's about Ben. Love you"

I slid down the side of the wall, next to the room. The thought of my brother Dead was unbearable, Why Ben? I didn't even try to hold back, my tears flowed out like a waterfall. And then it began, something I thought left me long ago. One of the Damn seizures I get, because a mistake or some shit Manticore made. But they reminded me of Ben, making me cry even more.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the corner of the barracks crying, as my whole body began to shake. I hid it though, I didn't want anyone to worry. _

"_Baby Sister, What's wrong?" Ben asked, kneeling down next to me._

"_I c—can't s-stop sh-sh-shaking Ben" I barley got out "I'm s-scared" Ben held me in his arms._

"_LIGHTS OUT" one of the guard people called._

"_Lexie, you can lay with me, so you're not so scared ok?"_

"_O-okay Ben" I hugged, him and he walked me back to his bunk._

_End Flash Back_

The seizing was increasing, so were my tears. I got up, with the help of the railing and entered the motel room. I headed straight for my bag, grabbing it while falling back to the ground.

"Lex" Dean yelled running over to me. "Sam call 911"

"No" I said, Sam and Dean looked at me "This is because of Manticore" Dean looked at me with worry "I got them all the time, I thought" I paused taking a deep breath "they were gone. First one in four months"

"Anything that helps?" Sam asked sincerely.

"Tryptophan, takes the edge off of them, I have it in pills, I stole from a pharmacy. And milk cause it's in there" I grabbed for my bag, my hands shaking, an awful amount. I dropped the contents of the bag, falling over into the fetal position.

"Here" Dean said handing me a few pills, and some water. I went to grab the water but my hand was shaking so much. "I'll hold it"

I drank a few glasses of milk, and Sam laid me on the bed. Within a few hours the seizure was completely gone.

"I really hate Manticore" I said sitting up.

"Really? Didn't know" Dean asked sarcastically, adding a Cocky smile.

Then I remembered Ben. I started crying, then I felt arms around me. "I want to see him" I said looking up at the brothers on either side of me. "When a soldier dies, you pay your Respects"

The Morgue.

"May I help you?" A woman at the front counter asked.

"Um, yes. I am here to speak with Dr. Sanders"

"Oh you're the Med student, right?" I nodded my head.

"This way please" a female doctor said coming up to me.

"This is an odd case. You'll have a good report though" The doctor said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well he was found, displayed. On a rock"

"Displayed?"

"Yes, with his arm twisted behind his back, and his teeth—"

"Pulled out"

"Yeah"

"I heard they did that, so the victim can't be identified through his or her dental records"

"Yes, but in this case—it was like it was surgically removed"

"And his barcode?" I asked as she began turning him over.

"Oh , his tattoo, I'd say it's only a month old"

"I have to go" I said running out the door.

The MOTEL

"How'd it go?" Sam asked "Did you say goodbye?"

"It wasn't Ben" I mumbled under my breath "It wasn't Ben"

"What?" Dean asked standing up.

"He was Asian. Ben isn't Asian, and--" I thought about it "Never mind"

"What Lex??" Dean yelled, grabbing my arm as I tried to leave the room.

"It was him, Ben murdered those people" I said breaking down in tears, Dean held me from falling to the ground. "My brother is a Murder, Dean" I sobbed into his chest.,

Flash Backs ran through my head, running in the forest. Ben saying he's a Nomlie and….everything else my mind tried to block out.

"I have to stop, him" I said. "He's my brother I have to do this."

"Okay" Dean and Sam said in Unison, they both knew there was no stopping me.

I walked around the local area , of where the murder happened, thinking of where he could be. Then It hit me, 'The Blue Lady' I thought. So naturally, I put two and two together and went to a local church.

I stayed there for a few hours, waiting for everyone to leave. I walked up to the statue of the Blue Lady as we called her and I found bloodied Teeth wrapped in a cloth.

"Ben" I whispered to myself. I walked back and sat at a pew.

"Hello" A man said a while later. "Haven't seen you around here before"

"IS that the best pick up line you could come up with?" I hissed.

He laughed a little. "How is you trying to get a date in a church funny?"

"I'm not trying to win you over" he said "Father Simmons"

"Oh sorry"

"It's okay, so you've been here a while huh?"

"Oh I'm sorry is there a time limit to be in a church?" I snapped

"No, not at all. Just wanted to know if you needed to talk"

"Look not trying to be mean, but I don't really feel like sharing my secrets"

"That's ok. But just know, with secrets, it only gets bigger, and the pressure only grows" he walked away, into a room in the back of the church.

A man, about 6ft or so, with blond hair came walking into the church heading straight for the statue, placing something down. I got up and slowly went to the other side, I saw what he put down, another cloth wrapped item.

"Not the kind of reunion I was hoping for Lexie" The Man said turning around.

I was shocked at what I saw "Ben" was all I could say. He looked exactly like Dean, but his hair was blonder, and a different cut then Dean's. But their faces, are so damn similar. "Ben" I said again.

"Hello little sister" he said.

"Ben….Why?" I asked, he just smiled and ran out the door, I blurred in his direction but he was gone.

"Great" I mumbled to myself.

DEAN POV

"She hasn't been back since yesterday" I said pacing around the motel room I shared with Sam and Lex.

"Dean, She can definitely take care of herself, More than either of us could" Sam said trying to reassure me.

"I'm going to call her" I said taking out my phone.

"Apparently, I'm not here so leave a message and If you're lucky I just May get back to you"

"Lex it's Dean where are you? Call me okay?"

Lex POV.

"BEN" I shouted looking around. "Where the hell could he have gone?" I went to a diner to get something to eat, I decided to go talk to Father Simmons, but when I went to the church he was missing.

I walked around a bit and came to some type of building. I looked up at it and smiled "The high Place"

Ben came back into the room, next to the roof only for his face to be connected with my foot. I then proceeded to handcuff him to a pole.

"So not the reunion I wanted Baby Sister" he said coming to.

"Why Ben? Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You Know why Lexie" I looked at him confused. "Awe, come on Baby sister don't tell me you forgot that day"

"As, much as I have tried to, unfortunately Ben, I haven't" I sighed.

"You want to know why that is Lex? Because it was the most exciting and exhilarating day of your life"

"No Ben it wasn't. We killed an Innocent man in Cold Blood. For what? Some sick training"

"But, you're forgetting the most important part Lexie. It is what we were trained to do, you are a predator. You enjoyed it" I stared at him, This isn't the Ben I remember I thought.

"You can't say, Lexie, That you don't wake up with the sound of your heart pounding in your ears"

"Shut up, Ben"

"Or the Salty taste of blood in your mouth"

"I said shut up!"

"You're a wolf disguised as a sheep, Lex, hiding from everyone who you really are. But you can't hide it from yourself Lexie-you're a hunter, a soldier a killer and a predator, searching for it's prey"

"I said shut up Ben" I punched him, not realizing I did it until it was done.

He ran a finger over his bleeding mouth and smiled "See, what did I tell you?"

" Shut up and Cut the Bull shit, Ben. Where is he? I know you have Father Simmons."

"He is awaiting his turn"

"Turn for what?"

"To see if he truly does have faith in the Lady"

"The Blue Lady? Come on Ben, We made her up she's not real"

"Shut up Lexie, don't you ever say that!"

"Normal kids had the tooth fairy and Santa, we had her. We had her to give us hope but where was she? Huh? Where was she for Jack and Eva? "

"We were not strong enough Lexie"

"We escaped, a government facility didn't we. I would say for nine to eleven year olds we were pretty Damn strong"

"Stop it"

"No I won't stop because Ben, We had faith in her to save us but what happened?, Jack was taken away, and Eva was shot by the gun in Lydecker's hands"

"And what I don't get Ben is why give them Barcodes. And not just any damn barcode but yours."

"They are worthy opponents and I sign my work"

"No. There is more to it Ben. You give them your barcode, hunt them and kill them." I chuckled a little "Isn't it obvious Ben? You're killing yourself, over and over and over again. Do you honestly hate yourself that much?"

"I do it for her"

"Come on Ben, she was never real"

"NO!"

"Is that why you give her your victims' teeth?" I laughed a little " To help her fight against the Nomlies?" I paused for a second. "Don't you get it Ben? You are the Nomlie in the Basement, The Genetic Mistake"

"NO!"

"You know Ben, Deep down somewhere in that fucked up mind of yours you know it is wrong, you want to end it. Tell me where he is and we can end it, Together Ben"

"You know what Lexie, We never should have left Manticore"

"What?"

"Everything made sense there Lexie, Don't you see?"

"No Ben I don't cause truth is, nothing made sense there and nothing ever will"

"I'm a good Soldier. I have tried so hard." Ben said beginning to cry.

"Tell Me Ben. We can end this"

Back at The Motel

I walked in the room hysterically crying. "Lex what happened?" Sam asked.

"He tricked me, locked me in a cell. When I got out I ran to the woods, and stopped him from killing again. We were fighting, he kicked me to a tree, and went to kick me again. But I kick his leg in breaking it" I paused crying from the memory. "Manticore was closing in on us, and Ben didn't want to go back. He knew I couldn't carry him, and he asked me to—" I broke off sliding to the floor.

"What ?" Sam asked putting his arm around me.

"He asked me to kill him so I did, I snapped his neck. I killed My own brother Sam" I collapsed , my head falling to his lap, he stroked my hair trying to soothe me. "And Sam"

"Huh"

"He Looks Like Dean. I don't know if I can look at Dean without remembering that I killed my brother, and left his body for Lydecker"

"Shhh, its okay" at that was the moment Dean decided to enter the room. I looked up at him, and began crying again.

"Now I have to tell Zack, I killed his brother" I said crying even more. I knew at this point Sam and Dean were exchanging looks, Dean's saying WHAT THE HELL? and Sam's Saying LATER DUDE.

"Ben. Beloved Brother. Forever in my heart." I mumbled before crying myself asleep in Sam's Lap.


End file.
